


Staring

by EmmaWeasley28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWeasley28/pseuds/EmmaWeasley28
Summary: Remus Lupin catches himself staring at his best friend a lot. No ones notices, of course. No one except Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda random and also kinda a hybrid between a headcanon and a oneshot. Just had this one floating around in my mind.

Remus Lupin caught himself staring at his best friend a lot. Not that there is any harm in that. He didn't have any intentions. Sirius just had a pretty face. It was just a friend staring at a friend in a totally friendly way. Right?

After noticing, Remus tried staring at his other friends. Just for good measure. But Staring at Peter Pettigrew's face for example was plain out boring.  
So the young boy gave up and simply continued to stare at the face of Sirius Black. Taking in all the emotion behind his eyes, every facial expression and every move he made. 

Remus's favourite time to secretly stare at Sirius, was in class. It was the most interesting and entertaining thing he ever witnessed.  
Sirius would be so easily distracted (not that Remus wasn't distracted as well, glancing at his seat neighbour)  
The marauder would doodle all over his parchment constantly, then magic it to move and constantly fidget with anything in reach. 

His favourite moments were when half a grin would appear on Sirius's face, triggered by a thought in his mind and Remus would wreck his mind trying to figure out what the black-haired boy was thinking in that pretty little head of his. 

It really was a phenomenon to Remus how a person could be the embodiment of a literal fucking tornado most of the time but simolteneusly be the most gentle, loving and comforting person he knew. So he basically found himself in awe most of the time.

Nobody ever noticed, of course (or so Remus thought)  
James Potter, oblivious to anything that was going on around him, was always distracted by either himself or Lily Evans.(probably both)  
Peter on the other hand was way too occupied with whatever James was doing. 

So Remus continued stealing a glance whenever he could, since looking, platonically he might add, at his gorgeous friend oddly comforted him. 

Even once the two boys started dating Remus Lupin continued to stare at his boyfriend.  
Whenever Sirius would fall asleep in the common room when Remus got him to study, his eyes were completely glued on Sirius, neglecting his work. 

His eyes would slowly move across the peaceful features of his boyfriend and Remus John Lupin would feel like the happiest boy in the world.

***********

Sirius Black did in fact notice that he was being stared at. 

In his years at Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 the boy had become excruciatingly aware of his surroundings, so he did notice a pair of green eyes lingering on him. 

Every time Remus's eyes were glued on him, he felt all giddy and warm. He liked it, to say the least. 

The first time he noticed, Sirius Black turned to his friend. The shocked expression on Remus's face spoke a million words.  
In typical Sirius fashion, he was seconds from making a stupid joke about the entire situation. 

The Like what you're seeing, Moony got stuck in his throat however. Sirius didn't exactly know why. It just didn't feel right. 

So instead, the young Gryffindor opted for a different tactic. He stared back. 

Sirius's favourite time to stare at Remus was when he was studying. When the boy was in deep concentration, anything could happen around him and he wouldn't notice. (When Remus would be thinking especially hard, he would bite his lip in concentration which Sirius considered to be the most astonishingly beautiful thing he had ever seen) 

In fact Sirius was so fascinated, he took it upon himself to test the limits of Remus's concentration. 

„Hey Moony, mind if I eat all your chocolate?" - No reaction. 

„I've been thinking of growing a moustache" - No reaction.  
„I actually think it would suit me quite well." 

He even started purposefully mispronouncing words, just to take a rise out of him.(When Remus wasn't studying this always did the trick) Nothing worked. Sirius found it quite amusing actually. 

Since grabbing Remus's attention would not work, Sirius simply looked at him.  
His lips would move along with the sentence he was reading.  
He would bite his lips in concentration as he flipped through stacks of book in front of him. 

Sirius Black would move his eyes along the scars on the young werewolf's face, thinking he was just about the most beautiful being on this entire freaking planet.  
——— —- — - 

Now, Sirius did manage to draw Remus's attention from his studies to him one time.  
He had long given up at that point and settled on the fact that nothing could distract Remus Lupin from his work. 

One day, about mid-April, Sirius stepped into the dormitory, finding Remus hunched back on his bed, surrounded by rolls of parchment and books. His nose was, obviously, buried in one of those books. 

„Hiya, Moony"  
The boy just hummed in response. 

Sirius rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a clean shit. The one he was wearing had a distinct stain of mash on it. Food-fight. Obviously. 

He pulled the old shit off his head and was just about to put the new one on. 

Remus's head snapped upwards. He immediately turned bright red at the sight of Sirius's bare chest. Although he did not look away. 

Sirius couldn't help but grin because, at last, Remus Lupin got distracted. 

In a terrible effort to make his staring less obvious Remus asked „ Why are you changing?"  
„James threw mash at me" Sirius explained, still beaming.  
„Of course. Why do I even ask"

Sirius felt kind of fuzzy and giddy all day. There was something to break Remus Lupins concentration after all.


End file.
